All About Timing
by ItsAllAboutTiming
Summary: A series of OS for " OutlawQueen Fix it Week" Hope you like it
1. Robin Never Died Day (10-23 15:33:32)

_**Thank you so very much to my beta Carolina (@carolinaMR9 on tt)**_ _ **Really hope you like them all**_ _ ***I do not own OUAT***_

Robin never died day

They were in the passageway trying to get to Robin's daughter.

Regina had trusted Zelena with the baby and the first thing her sister had done was putting her own daughter in Hades' hands. Unbelievable! She thought Zelena could be a good mother, show everyone how she would try to change and follow her younger sister's path, but Hades had other plans and those didn't include a redeemed sister. So that was the reason the former evil queen and her thief were now under the town hall, in order to surprise the recent lovers and get the baby Hood back into her father's arms.

Robin was worried, nervous, and he really couldn't understand how Regina could've trusted his daughter to her wicked sister, but she was trying to apologize, and maybe he should listen to her because she sure had a good reason.

"Look, I'm sorry I trusted Zelena with your daughter," she sighed, keeping her eyes on the floor because she couldn't stand to see him like this, angry with her. She was trying to do everything she could to help him, but she needed to explain her reasons and she didn't care if he didn't want to listen, "I was trying to be optimistic and give her a second chance like you gave me."

"You deserved it, she doesn't," Robin explained, clearly upset with the whole situation they were in. He didn't want to fight with Regina, and his daughter could be in danger so he just really wanted to hurry and get it over with.

"All she wants is what I have," Regina tried, following Robin right behind as they made their way through the dark passage, "I made her think love was possible."

"So, you're not actually apologizing," Robin halted his steps, causing Regina to stop beside him, staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. He couldn't understand how his lover could be so caring with Zelena after everything she put them through. She gave them a hard time and now Regina was... "You're defending her again."

"Robin..."

"Forgive me if I don't care to listen," Robin interrupted the Queen, causing her to stare back at him incredulously. He never talked to her that way, he was really resenting her and she feared his trust in her would be affected by all of this, "I have a daughter to save."

And before she knew it, he was turning his back to her and continuing his path down the passage, without a single look back to see if she was following him. Of course, she was, she'd never leave him alone to save the baby, she loved him despite everything and that was her family now, she'd talk to Zelena and make her see she was putting her own daughter in danger.

They walked in silence, with just the sound of Regina's heels hitting the ground with every step she took, and that was killing her, it was hurting her that they needed several minutes before any of them could gather the courage to speak again, and if he wouldn't do it, she will, because that was insufferable.

So, Regina sighed, clearly tired of that situation, and pushed all the thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on the task at hand when they reached an entrance.

"Welcome to the town hall," she said, pointing to a secret entry into the inside of the building. They would get his daughter and get out of there, and then Regina would talk to Robin to fix everything.

"A secret passage indeed," Robin stated, staring at the door in front of them before he turned on his spot to face the brunette, who wasn't expecting any more words coming from the man beside her. But just because he was hurt, didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate the effort she was making to help him or his daughter, "Thank you, Regina."

He meant it. She knew that.

"You're welcome," she replied, still a bit uncertain where they stood after all this, but she knew he was being sincere and she couldn't help but try to explain her reasons one more time, "And I know you can't accept this right now, but... I do feel horrible for what I did. I'm sorry that Zelena has your daughter and I'm really trying to make up for it."

He didn't know what it was, if it was the genuine look on her face or how he wasn't able to stay mad at her, but he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked back at her with a small smile on his lips as he replied to her, "You're right. We do own Zelena another... chance."

She wasn't expecting that. Was he agreeing with her about Zelena? After their argument just a few minutes ago?

"Don't you say that to appease me..."

"No, I'm not," he quickly interrupted, causing her to stop her words and just stare at him to listen attentively, "If being with you taught me anything is that... we all have the capability to change. And our future is not written by our past."

He came closer to her, bringing his hand to caress her face. He needed to make sure she knew his real feelings towards her, even if her past would continue to haunt her, he'd be the first to comfort her, remember her she wasn't that person anymore. She was the woman he fell in love with.

"Regina," he stared deeply into her brown eyes, making sure she knew that every single word he was saying was true, "You are my future."

She was speechless, was only able to give him a little smile, small, but genuine, right before he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, attaching his lips to hers, to kiss her slowly, as gentle as he managed at first.

This kiss was nothing like the ones they shared in those nights when Henry would stay with the Charmings, or Roland with little John, so they could enjoy each other without interruptions. There was no lust in this one, only love and silent words, promises of forever. The warm feeling of his body against hers, the affection in his kiss, assured her that he would always protect her, he would always be with her, and in that moment, Regina felt truly happy for the first time in her life. She had everything she ever wished for, a family.

At that moment, she allowed herself to believe that villains can actually get a happy ending, after all.

They broke the kiss, rubbing their noses together before Robin leaned back, noticing the huge smile that formed on Regina's face. She couldn't hide it even if she tried, she was just so happy to even care if her mask was falling apart, she would always allow him to see her true self. Just him, always him.

"Okay thief," she said, biting her lower lip and teasing him with her gesture, "tell me what the plan is."

She knew he loved it when she called her that, it carried him to the time they met, and for a second, a split of lust covered Robin's blue eyes, making Regina smirk triumphantly at her victory. But they were in a middle of a task to find his daughter, and the reality of that made him quickly recover his composure.

"Well, I always follow one rule: don't going to a job without a good plan to get out, but," he shook his head, clearly troubled with all the situation, "with my daughter on the line, I broke my own rule, I have no plan so... if you want to turn back,"

She didn't even let him finish. She shook her head, decided to make him see she wouldn't leave him alone with the task of rescue his daughter, and without breaking the eye contact she assured him, "I'm with you. Always!"

God, he loved her so much. He'd never stop loving the woman in front of him.

"Good. Well, then let's go save my daughter," he smiled, making a smile appear on her lips too before she closed her eyes and leaned forward for one last kiss, something brief with the promise of more once this nonsense was over.

They entered Regina's office to find the baby in a little basket with pink ribbons, fast asleep and apparently unharmed for both Regina and Robin's relief.

As Robin was reaching for his daughter, they heard Hades calling for them with his deep and ever so calm voice that drove both over the limit, that excuse of a person needed to leave them alone or so God helped him.

Then it all happened so fast, they argued and Hades took something that could only be described as a lightning out of nowhere, surprising the Queen and the thief.

The brown-eyed woman had no time to react. In seconds, Robin was in front of her, breathing an "I love you" and closing his eyes as he waited for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes to see a crying Regina reaching for him and looking over his shoulder. There stood Zelena, with the ray in her hand, apparently arguing with Hades, but she couldn't make up what they were saying, her only thoughts were that she almost lost her soul mate again.

"I love you too, so very much! I should have told you sooner. I love you, Robin!" and then her hands were on his cheeks, and she was kissing him as he kissed her back with so much force and love. The kiss ended when a shout echoed through the walls and they were forced to remember that Hades and her sister were still there and still represented a threat, at least the hell's guardian did.

Hades was insisting they should kill them and then they could be happy together and "Don't you want that my wild flower?" trying to grab the lighting, but once again her sister, who was crying and sobbing, pulled her arm away.

"No, Hades, that's not the way to happiness," and then she locked eyes with her sister, pointing the ray to the man in front of her and making him disappear into the air, leaving only a stack of dust on the ground. Then the red-haired woman collapsed and succumbed to her tears.

Regina ran in her direction, letting go of Robin to hug her sister.

"You saved us," was the only thing she could say, nothing more left her mouth and both sisters remained on the floor, tears falling freely.

After some minutes that felt like hours, the baby started crying and Zelena looked up and composed herself as if someone had turned something off inside of her, "My daughter needs me, and I'm going to be what she needs," she reached for the girl who was now in Robin's arms, "I'm sorry I did this to you, both of you. I hope someday you can find a way to forgive me, even if only because of this little one," she said, looking into her daughter's eyes, which were a deep shade of blue, "If you don't mind, I'm taking her home with me tonight, we can talk about how we're going to share her tomorrow," she said, not waiting for an answer and making her way to the door. Neither Robin or Regina said nothing.

Once she was out of the door, the queen ran to her thief's arms, who met her halfway. They hugged and kissed, not saying a single word. They were lucky to be here and they knew it, and neither one of them could be happier to have the other in their arms.

"Please, Robin, let's go home," she said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

He said nothing, only wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the door.

They got home shortly after that, and made their way to the master bedroom. Regina lay on the bed, fully dressed, and stretched out her arm, calling Robin to do the same.

The blue-eyed man sat with his back against the headboard circling the queen with his arms. She did the same and pressed her head to his heart, looking for comfort in its steady rhythm. They fell asleep like that. They knew they had a lot to talk about, but right I that moment, they were grateful the other was alive and breathing. They had one another and that alone was enough to overcome everything.

 _ **And that was it, Robin never died and Zelena saved the day...**_

 _ **I hope you like it and stick with me to read the next ones!**_

 _ **xoxo Rafa**_


	2. Fix the Zelena baby situation

_**Day two of fix it week, I really hope you like it guys, I'm having lots of fun writing**_ _ **them.**_

 _ **Thank you very much Carol for being the best beta!**_

 _ ***I don't own OUAT***_

Fix the Zelena baby situation

She thought everything would be alright and back to normal.

She thought she would get there, bring him home and they would live happily ever after, as two soul mates should.

She wasn't expecting her sister to be pregnant with her soul mate's baby.

She wasn't expecting to find him and losing him in such a short period of time, the pain was too much. She would never tell him, but she thought he would wait for her, is that such a ridiculous notion? She hadn't slept with anyone since him! How could she? She felt as though she had a hole in her body, no one, anything, could fix it, except for him. She thought it was like that with soul mates, maybe it was just her being stupid, once again her mother's words echoing in her head "love is weakness dear", she couldn't let them take control, not again.

"Regina, we need to talk," Robin pleaded, exiting the black Mercedes when they returned to Storybrooke.

She didn't speak to him during the entire trip, making small talk with Roland, and because his son was in the car, he didn't push something he was feeling would be an argument. She had every right to be angry, sad, disappointed, that's how he felt... even before he knew it was Zelena and not Marian, not because of the baby, but because it wasn't Regina's. He had to explain himself, even if she never forgives him, even if he doesn't have a valid enough excuse.

"Not now, Robin, I'm tired, I need to see my son and then I'm heading home. I... I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said then, turning to Emma, "Please take her to the station, I'll take care of her tomorrow as well," with that, she entered the car and left.

"Is Gina angry, daddy?" Roland asked with his big brown eyes glued to his father's.

"She is because of me, my boy, but I promise you, I'll try to make it better," he said, bringing the small boy into his arms and starting to walk towards the forest.

His men were expecting him with open arms and joy for having their leader back, but Robin was not in the mood for celebrations.

"Little John, would you please stay with Roland tonight? I'm not feeling very capable of that now," he said, putting the boy in his friend's arms, "You and uncle John will have a sleepover tonight, how's that sound?" he asked, this time directing his words to the boy, knowing his friend wouldn't say no.

"Yeeess!" Roland said excitedly.

Looking up and seeing the confused expression his men were giving him, he sighs, "I'll explain tomorrow, for now, I just need to be alone, and maybe a drink," he turned around and walked away.

And that's how David found him in the rabbit hole, ordering a drink at the bar, and by the look of it, definitely wasn't his first.

"Robin, are you alright, mate? Emma told me and Mary Margaret what happened, want to talk about it?" he said, sitting down beside him and ordering a whiskey, he was not one to usually drink alcohol, but the issue asked for something stronger than water.

"Not really, mate, I ruined the last opportunity I had to be happy with Regina, my true love, I can't say I want to talk about it..." he said, finishing his glass and asking for another one.

"You didn't ruin it, Robin. Yes, Regina is probably hurt, but she knew you were with your wife, she said she wanted you to have a normal life... sleeping with your wife is something normal, you didn't know it was Zelena, she will understand," he said, patting his back and hopping his words were helping somewhat. It was a messy situation they had here.

"You know what's worse? I can't even remember sleeping with her and that makes me so mad!" he says, banging his hand on the counter.

"You can't remember?" David asked, frowning his eyebrows.

"It was a few weeks after we got there, mate, I was feeling empty and depressed for leaving Regina behind and I got really drunk, I knew I shouldn't because of Roland, but I needed something to make me feel better, make me feel something… and when I got home, I got on the bed and can't remember anything after that, I woke up the next day naked and she had her arms around me." he made a disgusted face, "That was the only time and I didn't even remember, I didn't want to do it because I felt I was betraying Regina, the woman I really love," the reformed thief brought his glass to his lips and drank the remains of it.

David was looking at him with a suspicious face.

"You sure you had sex with her, Robin?" he asked.

The blond man looked at his friend and scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you have to have sex with a woman for her to get knocked up…"

"Yeah, I know that, but this is Zelena we are talking about here, the same who would do anything she could to destroy Regina's happiness, maybe she's lying to make her suffer," he finished his thought and it totally made sense, but Robin couldn't bring himself to be happy, after all the baby could be his. He stayed silent, "You have to talk to Regina, tell her what you told me, there are ways of knowing in this world," he said, hoping his assumption was right, he would never admit it but he had started to warm up with Regina and Mary Margaret loves the woman, he didn't want anything like this in her life.

Robin looked at him and said nothing, signalizing for the bartender to bring him another one. After a few sips, he finally found his voice.

"You are right, I should talk to her properly and be honest, if there is even a small possibility that baby isn't mine, we both have the right to know," both men finished their drinks in silence.

When was time for them to leave, Robin thanked David for his help and told him he planned to talk to Regina once he was sober.

"Good luck, Robin, whatever happens, you have friends here to support you," they shook hands and left the bar.

Regina had a pained expression painted on her face. Robin had shown up earlier that morning and begged for her to listen to him and she didn't have it in her heart to send him away.

He told her exactly what he had told David the day before and explained the man's theory. She listened without a word and when he was finished, they stayed in a painful silence for what felt like ages before she finally found it in herself to speak.

"If there's any possibility of that being true, we're going to find it right this instant," he had a confused look on his face as she got up quickly and went to grab her jacket, "Come with me, we have to go to my vault."

Robin still wanted to talk about their relationship, he wanted to know if she could forgive him, even if the baby was his, he wanted her back, but he decided not to pressure her and followed without questions.

They were in her vault and Regina was pacing around, grabbing ingredients for what he could only imagine being some kind of magic spell or potion. He was about to ask her what she was doing when she spoke.

"I'm making a truth potion, anyone who takes it will only be able to tell us the truth. We are going to use it on Zelena and then ask her some questions, we only have to wait about fifteen minutes for it to be ready," And there it was again, the awkward silence that was starting to mess with his head.

"Listen, Regina, I understand you are hurt and upset with me, but I need to know what you're feeling, what you want me to do… I will keep begging for your forgiveness forever if that's what it takes," he walked towards her, but didn't touch her, trying to respect her personal space, "I want you to know that my feelings for you never changed, you are the one I love, the one I'm in love with, and I want a relationship with you, a family, everything. But… but if what you want is the complete opposite, if you want me to leave you alone because you're not capable of forgiving me… I'll understand… I'm going to be hurt, but I respect you…" his eyes were moist with tears, threatening to fall at any time, and he would let them fall, because if the woman in front of him asked to be left alone, for good, he would not be able to handle it, not again.

He finally looked into her eyes and found what could only be the reflection of his own. Regina's eyes were full of tears, some of them running down her perfect skin already, it pained him knowing he was the one causing them.

"Robin… I want all of that as well… with you!" she was having difficulties speaking, feeling all the tears in her throat, "All of this is my fault, she is my sister, Zelena's only purpose is to hurt me and she used you for that, she could possibly have raped you and I can't help feeling responsible for all of your suffering…"

He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"My love, this is not your fault, this is that wicked monster's fault, she deceived us in the most vicious way," he said, finally reaching for her and cleaning the tears from her fair skin, "I want you to know that I would never have slept with her or even with Marian, because I was always thinking about you, about your smile, your eyes, your touch, you were the only thing in my mind all the time, that's why I got so drunk that night… I wanted to stop the heartache, I wanted you!" she was crying on his shoulder, body fully pressed to his, the thief's arms around her, one hand in her hair, trying to comfort his love.

She moved to look into his eyes, "Whatever happens, Robin, the baby being yours or not, I want you to know that I want you with me, by my side, always."

He couldn't take it anymore and closed the distance between them, sealing their pact of forever with a loving kiss, full of nothing but love, not lust or desire, only tenderness and promises of forever that he had every intention of keeping.

They parted and smiled, they still had a lot of issues to solve, but they were together now, and there was nothing they couldn't do.

"Let's go talk to that witch," with one last peck to his lips, she moved to grab the potion and off they went towards the hospital.

Once there, Regina gave instructions to the nurse to serve lunch to her sister.

Zelena was being kept prisoner in the asylum, there was no better place to an unbalanced and unstable person like her.

They mixed the potion in the water and waited outside so her sister wouldn't know what they were planning.

About half an hour later, the nurse went in to retrieve tray and it was show time.

Robin and Regina got on the cell to find Zelena reading a book about maternity. Without even taking her eyes off the book, she spoke, "Oh, hello, dear husband, missing me already?" she looked at Regina, "The younger version isn't as good as the original and you came back for some fun?" she chuckled, waiting for her sister's reaction.

"Actually, Zelena, we came to talk about the baby… how are you feeling?" Regina asked, trying hard not to show the disdain she was feeling.

The red-haired woman seems confused, but quickly regained her composure, "Oh, I'm amazing, little one here his moving more and more every day, guess she is active like her father," she said, trying once again to get under her sister's nerves.

"Zelena," Robin took one step forward, "I'd like for you to enlighten me about one thing."

"Go ahead, dear husband," he was really starting to get done with this being nice act.

"Well, I can't actually remember the night we supposedly slept together, care to remind me?" oh, he so hoped she had been lying all this time.

"We didn't actually sleep together, you came home so drunk you passed out fully dressed on the bed. I simply saw my opportunity since you wouldn't touch me otherwise, undressed you and made it seem like we had sex," she immediately covered her mouth with both hands and looked at her sister with wide eyes, "What have you done to me?" she asked angrily.

Robin could jump with the amount of joy he was feeling, "It isn't mine," he said, first to himself and then turning to Regina and repeating himself louder, "It isn't mine!"

The Queen was also smiling, relieved her sister hadn't raped her soul mate in such vile way.

"Well, dear sister," she spited the last word with disgust, "It seems my truth potion worked… I'm really sorry for that baby of yours, I hope you find this cell comfortable because you're not leaving soon enough," with that, and not even giving Zelena time to respond, she turned around and left, Robin close on her heels.

Zelena screamed she would revenge herself and that her sister would pay for everything.

A week passed and things were finally going back to normal.

Regina had asked Roland and Robin to live in her mansion, an offer they accepted quickly, and Henry was sharing his time between his birth mother's house and his adoptive mom's.

Regina couldn't remember a time she had been this happy, she finally had a family and friends who cared for her and with whom she could share her life, she just hoped nothing would try and take that away from her again… she wouldn't let it happen.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Robin asked as he exited the bathroom, wearing only his boxer briefs and making Regina lick her lips.

"Nothing much, just how happy I am to have all of you," she said as he leaned forward on the bed to peck her sweet lips.

"Is Roland sleeping yet?" he asked, his characteristic dimples that she loved so much showing.

"Yes, he asked for a bedtime story and I wasn't even in the middle of it when he started to close his little eyes," the Queen said with adoration in her voice, "You know, he called me momma when I was about to leave…" emotion clearly in her voice.

"That's what you are, milady, you are his momma, have been for a very long time," another peck to her lips, "And I love you even more for that," and another to her cheek, "If that's even possible," one in her neck, "To love you more than I do now," he started to suck on her pulse point and she moaned.

"Robin."

"What do you say we take advantage of one of our kids being asleep and the other out of the house and have a little grown up fun?" he said, hands already at the hem of her shirt.

"I say, what the hell are you waiting for, thief," and kissed him with passion.

 _ **I really really hope you liked it!!!**_ _ **See you tomorrow**_ _ **xoxo Rafa**_


	3. Quest to get Robin back

**_Sorry, no beta for this one, so I apologize for any mistakes you might found._**

 ** _*I don't own OUAT_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Quest to get Robin back.

She hasn't left the house in four days, she came home, _no, not home without him…_ she left her office that miserable day and locked herself in her mansion, climbed the stairs with the strength she had left and went straight to their room locking the door as well. She felt sick, the tears still falling freely from her lifeless eyes that were red and without the light Robin used to cause. She looked around spotting one of his used shirts on the chair by his side of the bed, she stripped and pulled it over her head, his intoxicating sent invading her nostrils and making her release an empty sob.

She collapsed on the bed and that's how she remained for days, clinging to his pillow and only sleeping when the burn in her eyes was too unbearable for her to keep them open. She hasn't eaten anything since that day and had refused to open the door to let anything or anyone in, the only thing she moved for was to spray some of his cologne around the room and herself and then she was back on the bed, trying to keep the hole in her heart from eating her alive like it was doing. She had thought about ending her suffering and to join him, but she knew that would disappoint her thief, what she was doing was probably disappointing him and that thought caused even more pain…four days without her soul mate and she couldn't breathe without it hurting, she couldn't survive without him. There was a loud bang on what she imagined being her front door and then the undistinguished sound of running up the stairs, not much later there was knocking on the bedroom door, she wanted to scream for them to leave her alone but was too week to do so, then she eared Henry's voice begging her to let him come in, "Mom, mom please let me in, I'm so worried about you." He sounded so small, like her little prince before the savior had taken him from her. "Please mom, I miss you." She wanted to answer, wanted him there so she could hug him and search for some kind of comfort in something more than a pillow, but she was too weak. "Move kid, it's time to use force." Sounded Emma's annoying voice. This was all because of her and her family, everything that has ever broken her was their fault, Daniel, her father, Henry and now Robin, everything she has, they take it. The door opened with a bang and there was a collective gasp echoing through the walls. She could see Mary Margaret and her son moving in her direction, they were saying something she wasn't able to understand, everything was spinning and then it all went black.

When she first woke up the lightness of the room hurt her tired eyes and she was forced to close them again trying hard to understand where she was and why she was there. She slowly opened her eyelids and could see only white everywhere, she was in a hospital bed. Regina could feel a tube on her nose and, taking a more attentive reflection on her body, she could see a few more on her pulses and arms. She could no longer feel his scent and that disturbed her, she was no longer wearing his shirt. Mary Margaret entered the room and gasped. "Ooh, thank God you're awake, I was so scared, Regina." She said clearly concerned and relieved to see her friend awake, but that was useless to the brunette. "Where's his shirt? What have you done with it? I want it back, now!" She half screamed as tears started to fall once again. "Please don't cry, it's here, they took it off when we brought you here." She went further into the room and removed the shirt from one of the otherwise empty drawers. "It's here." The princess repeated trying to calm her stepmother. Mary Margaret approached the bed and handed her the shirt with such care someone would think it was the most precious thing in the world, and it was, for the Queen it was…Regina immediately pulled the material to her nose and cried hysterically. "It doesn't…doesn't smell like him any...anymore" the brunet was sobbing uncontrollably while grasping the shirt with such force her knuckles turned white. "I'm losing…losing every part of him I have left." "No, Regina, you have to listen to me." There was no answer from the Queen who was now lying on her side crying and clinging to the shirt trying to get him there with her. Then suddenly she sat up and started to rip out every tube and medical instrument that were keeping her tied to that bed. "I have to get his cologne." She said more to herself than to the annoying princess. Her movements came to an halt with a shout. "Mom!" She looked up to see Henry running in her direction. "What are you doing mom? You can't do that." He hugged her and she found there was nothing she could say in that moment, his warm embrace did nothing to decrease her pain, but nevertheless she leaned into it and landed her head on his shoulder allowing herself to cry silently.

Henry pulled back not taking his arms from around his mother. "What were you doing mom?" He asked concerned. "You can't just leave, you were asleep for more than twenty-four hours, you scared the hell out of me, mom." She felt guilty for that.

"I have to get his cologne, I can't lose his smell, I can't forget it, I need it." She sounded so small and scared, broken even. A silence took over the hospital room as neither Henry nor Mary Margaret could find anything to say. "Oh, she's finally awake, thank God." It was Emma's voice breaking the quiet. "Is she alright? Are you alright." She directed the words to the Queen. Was she alright? How could she possibly be all right? That was the kind of question only Emma "stupid" Swan could make. She didn't even answer her, instead looked back at her son. "Let me go, Henry, I'm perfectly fine." "Where's she going, did you tell her yet?" The blond woman asked confused. "Tell me what?" She looked between the three people in the room and neither of them answered her. "Tell me what!?" The Queen requested once more waiting for an answer. "Mom…" Spoke the young boy uncertain. "We may have found a way to bring Robin back." He waited for a reaction but his mother stayed quiet, a blank expression covering her face and pain in her eyes. "That's not possible, Hades said his soul was lost forever…there's no way." She said the last part in a broken murmur. "And since when do villains tell the truth, Regina?" The Queen was not in the mood for one hope speech from the princess who has it all, she was about to tell her that, anger boiling her skin but was interrupted by the assumed savior. "Belle did some research on the lighting Hades used on Robin and she couldn't find anything saying the soul of the victims are lost, she believes they are simply stored." She concluded. "Stored?" There was a lightness in her voice that wasn't there before, a broken sense of hope. "Where?" She clanged to her son's arm without even noticing she was doing so, maybe they could get him back, maybe she could get him back. "When I was in your office in the underworld with Robin to find the plants of "broken" Storybrooke there were some sketches of a structure called 'lost soul's pit'." Henry explained. "At that time, it didn't seem relevant, but Belle found that name everywhere, we believe that's where Robin is, mom, we can get him back." He finished and smiled softly. Regina gazed at the three-people staring back at her, she tried to assimilate everything her son had just told her. It could be another faith's joke, just one more thing to give her hope and then rip it out of her again, she wasn't solid enough to go through that once more. But then, it could be true, he could be waiting for her… With a strength she didn't know she had left she cleaned her tears and looked at the savior. "Let's get my soulmate back."

She read every book there was about the 'lost soul's pit', she was following Robin's guidance to never go to a job without a plan, she knew exactly how to get in and out without a problem, they had a backup plan, she was not leaving that place without him, that was for sure.

"Do you have everything you need?" Came Emma's voice. They agree only the two of them should go, the fewer people they took the less was the possibility of something going erroneous, and that was what she needed, that nothing went wrong. "Yes, I was just going through the plan again, making sure everything's right and there are no errors." The Queen said clearly distressed. The blonde woman approached her friend. "Everything is going to be alright Regina, Hades is dead, there's no one to keep you from finding and bringing back your true love, okay?" She said reassuring the Queen. "Yeah, you're right, let's go!" Everything was going according to their plan, they opened the door to the underworld and following the map their son had drawn them, the two friends found themselves outside a cave with the name 'lost soul's pit' engraved on the stone. This was it, they had to cast one spell and would have one hour to go in and out according to Belle's research, they must be fast and efficient. "Ready?" Emma inquired. "As I've never been before." They both had a determined expression covering their faces, and with one last look at each other, they went in. The inside of the cave was dark and moist, it smelled like something neither of them could describe and it distressed the two women. Emma and Regina kept going and as further in they were the more the smell intensified, at some point they started hearing noises. "What's that?" Emma asked clearly freaked out. "Sounds like moaning to me Miss Swan, please don't freak out on me okay?" She threw a pointed look at her friend. "It probably is the sound of the lost souls, that means we're near, just keep calm…" She sighed, secretly nervous as well. Every step they took seemed to increase the petrifying moans but Regina had a determined look on her face, every step meant she was closer to find him. They marched in its direction and finally there it was, both women freed gaps of their own when in front of thousands of souls, people everywhere lying on the floor not moving, just moaning, Belle had warned them about it, they were not dead but had not the strength of the living, it was a shocking sight. "What now?" Emma whispered directly in the Queen's ear.

"The bookworm said the souls are fascinated by the things they once loved, I guess we just…just wait he…he comes to me." There was no certainty in Regina's voice that was a whisper on itself. The blond women put an arm around her friend and prayed Robin would come. Regina held her breath and felt moist in her eyes, she didn't want to cry. Nothing was happening and the pain in her heart was increasing once more, he wasn't here or he didn't love her enough so his soul would be attracted to her own, either way, she was broken. The Queen was about to tell the savior they should go back when something caught her eye, there was something moving in their direction, she turned her head so fast in its direction she felt slightly dizzy in her heels but stood still. "Robin?" She whispered, praying to every God and entity it was him. Emma let go of her trying to get a better look at the weak form approaching them, it was him, she was certain it was, but he looked so damaged, Robin was not even walking straight, seeming scrawny on his feet. All of a sudden Regina ran, she ran as the blond had never seen before, in his direction. "Robin!" Was the only coherent sound leaving her mouth. As the Queen approached the reformed thief he seemed to gain strength, it was their love, their shared soul that was doing it, they had found each other at last. "Regina." He appeared in pain but managed to reach his hand out to touch her, only for it to pass right through her…souls couldn't touch the living. He removed his member as if something had burned it, horror in his face. The same pained expression went through the Queen's countenance and she explained. "Souls can't touch the living, Robin." Her voice was horsed from the huge ball of air and tears she felt in her throat. "But we're here to bring you back!" She removed something from the satchel situated across her body and looked back at him to meet a confused look. "This is Persephone's box, she created it so she could have the ability to return lost souls to the living world where their body waits." Their proximity was making him stronger by each passing second, he managed a weak smile that warmed Regina's insides. Although she couldn't touch him she decreased the distance between them and locked their eyes as she spoke again. "We don't have much time, Robin, when I open this box your soul will be imprisoned inside and once we're back in Storybrooke I'll return it to your body, okay?" Not even a second went by before his answer. "I trust you, my love, do what you have to do." That simple statement made the tears, that were drowning the Queen's eyes, fall down her cheeks. The reformed thief felt the impulse to clean them but quickly remembered that trying to do so would be in vain, the quicker they left this place the quicker he would be able to comfort her properly. Emma spoke for the first time since the lovers re-encounter. "Regina, we really gotta go before the portal closes." The queen didn't look or answered the blond. Without taking her eyes from his blue ones she opened the box. "See you soon, my love." And his image was gone from her sight. Only then she turned to the savior. "Let's go." They didn't encounter any troubles exiting the cave neither one had any desire to go back to. Everything was going according to the plan and both friends couldn't be happier. Emma was joyful for helping Regina getting her true love's back and the Queen was over the moon for the exact same reason. In a flash of light and smoke, they were back to the foggy lake in Storybrooke's forest, both exhaling heavily as if they had been holding the air inside during all that time. Emma encircled her friend's body with her arms. "Go do what you have to do, Regina. Make sure you two stay hydrated and leave the vault to say hi at a certain point, alright?" She knew it was a serious matter but wanted to lighten the mood a bit, there was nothing that could go wrong now. The Queen smiled but spoke with seriousness in her voice. "Thank you, Emma, for everything." She hugged her friend and pulled back with tears in her eyes. The brown-haired woman couldn't remember a time she had cried this much. "Go get your soulmate back." And with one last meaningful look at each other, the Queen disappeared in her characteristic purple smoke. Regina reappeared in her vault, holding Persephone's box with such force in her hand that her knuckles were turning white. This was it. Robin's body was lying in a bed in the middle of the room. She approached it with determined steps and opened the box murmuring incomprehensible words. "And bring back what once was mine.", she finished in a whisper. The bluish image exited the box and entered the body. A few seconds went by and the only sound audible in the room was the Queen's heavy breathing. Color started to return to his face and body, his tone no longer gray but a healthy pinkish color, his lips becoming a delicious shade of red once again. She was holding a breath not being able to contain the emotion. Then his eyelids opened and he looked at her. She could swear his eyes had never been this blue before. "Regina?" His voice echoed through the walls as if some kind of melody she could hear until the end of her days and never get tired of. She didn't even answer him, instead, she threw her body on top of his, encircling his neck with her arms and joining their lips in a kiss full of passion. He responded immediately and eagerly, seeking entrance in her mouth with his tongue, which she instantly granted. They kissed only parting for seconds so they could fill their lungs with air and dive in each other's embrace once more. Moans and heavy breathing filled the room as the two lovers made up for lost time, promising with every caress they would never be apart again. His hands were all over her body and so were hers as if to make sure all of that was true, to make sure both were there and weren't going anywhere. They slowed the kiss and it turned into something sweet and caring. She pulled back, keeping her body glued to his and joining their foreheads. "We should go and tell others you're back." There was a smile on her lips that he could only describe as the most beautiful thing in the world, he couldn't help it and went in for a peek in that beautiful lips of hers, he drew back and her grin had only increased, if that was even possible. "I want to go see everyone, but first I want more of you, my love, I want all of you." The thief dived in his soulmate's neck and started to suck on the spot he knew made her weak in the knees. He licked, sucked and bite the place between her neck and shoulder and she released a moan way too pornographic that made all of his body tremble. She moved to straddle his waist positioning her core directly on top of his already hard member. "I want…" He sucked harder and moved one of his hands to stroke her tender breasts while the other was tangled in her hair and she lost all coherent thoughts. "I want you too." She moved her waist in a circular dance making him moan as well and she smirked satisfied with his reaction. "But your son…oh God,…your son is waiting for us…" She was trying to make him see reason, they had the rest of their lives to enjoy each other.

"I promise I'll be quick." He moved his hands to her center that was already soaked from their foreplay, and how could she say no to her soulmate when she needed him so much? "To the bed." Was all she mustered to say, and he was oh so happy to obey.

 _(a few hours later...)_

Regina called Snow to ask her to gather everyone in Granny's to welcome Robin back. She received a yelp from the princess that the Queen would never admit to anyone but made her smile like crazy, she was so happy to have him back. She ended the call and felt her lover's arms encircling her waist. "You are going soft, my love." He kissed the side of her jaw. "I like that smile on you, you know."

"Maybe I am, but I'll never admit it to anyone but you." She turned in his embrace and kissed him sweetly. "They will all meet us in Granny's." The Queen laid her head on the blue-eyed man shoulder and took a deep breath. "What are you thinking about, my love?" He kissed the top of her head as he fondled her back. She pulled back and looked her eyes with his deep blue orbs. "I love you." His smile could light up the entire town if need be in that moment. "What?" Robin wanted to hear it again and again. "I love you, Robin Hood! And I swear I'll never let another day go by without telling you!" She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, and I'm sorry for didn't tell you sooner."

"It's all about timing, my love, and this timing is perfect!" He glued his lips to hers. "I love you so much, I'll tell you and show you that every day for the rest of my life."

"I love you."

 ** _I really hope you liked and stick with me and this OS!_**

 ** _See you tomorrow_**

 ** _xoxo Rafa_**


	4. The events after 4A never happened

**_Once again, no beta…so I'm going to apologize already for the possible mistakes you might find._**

 ** _*I don't own OUAT*_**

The events after 4A never happened. 

Regina stirred in bed. She wasn't sure what time it was but by the sun rays getting in the room from the still opened blinds, she knew it was morning already. She turned in the sheets, putting the weight of her body on her right shoulder instead of on the left as it had been before.

The Queen still held her eyes closed, trying to bask in a few more minutes of peace and quiet before everyone in the house decided it was time to get up and she had to start making breakfast so all of them could be at school and work on time.

She loved those busy mornings, but in the last month, she seemed to lack the needed energy to get out of her comfortable laying position.

The brunette woman stretched both arms looking for her favorite blued eyed person but was met with the coldness of empty sheets.

Opening her eyes, she confirmed what she already knew, he wasn't in bed with her.

She checked the clock, almost half past six am, nearly time to get out of bed anyway.

The petite brunette turned on her left side again, she slipped one leg at the time out of the warmth of the duvet and found each slipper right away, wanting to keep some of the temperateness inside.

She simply sat on the bed for a few seconds, gathering the strength to get up and go look for her husband.

She crossed the hallway directing herself to the stairs after a short trip to the bathroom, she checked both her sons were still sleeping and proceeded to descend the set of steps carefully.

By the middle of the staircase, she could already hear something she indistinctively recognized as her dear soulmate singing or attempting to sing…she chuckled to herself but kept going, following the sound all the way to the kitchen.

The Queen made sure she kept her steps quiet not to alert him about her presence and simply kept silent while watching him by the door. He had already set the table with bowls, milk, jam, butter and everything one could need for breakfast and was now cooking something she couldn't see from where she stood, in the stove. He was humming as he worked, a song all too familiar to Regina. Eternal flame, one of the songs from their wedding, she couldn't stop singing it the day before and, apparently, had passed the melody to him.

She couldn't help her mind from traveling off to those moments and others that allowed for this perfect picture she now had in front of her to be possible.

A little over one year ago she had almost lost him to her wicked sister. It was right after him telling her he would choose her that the vile creature faked ill, almost succeeding in her plan of taking everything Regina loved most.

And so many things have happened after that…moving in together, Robin proposing, the marriage…all of that almost didn't happen because of that vicious person.

She traveled back to that time on the town line.

 _"Regina, I…" He said holding her face in his hands, not wanting to let go, ever._

 _"I know." The Queen said, trying to mask the brokenness she felt._

 _The reformed thief started to let his hands fall only holding onto her small fingers, he was almost across the line when something seemed to go over him._

 _"No!" He half shouted. "I have to tell you." The blond-haired man returned to his original position and kissed her with passion, hands caressing her cheeks while hers were on his chest trying to feel his heartbeat for the last time. He pulled back and joined their foreheads. "I love you, Regina."_

 _She couldn't keep her tears from falling freely down her cheeks. "I love you too, Robin."_

 _A flash of something went through his eyes and he looked back at Marian who was holding his son waiting to cross the town line._

 _"I'm not going." He whispered._

 _"What?" Marian's eyes went wide and she made a move to grab his arm._

 _"I'm not going, Marian." He said louder and with determination. "I choose her." This last sentence directed at his soulmate._

 _Suddenly Marian's expression went from one of weakness to one of rage. "You are choosing her over your dying wife?" She shouted, scaring Roland who was still in her arms and made a motion with his tiny hands to be let down. But his mother only held him tighter._

 _"They always choose her!" Her breathing was heavy and her face red with fury. "Why do they always choose her?" She screamed._

 _"Marian, what are you talking about?" Robin asked clearly confused and trying to get his son out of her embrace._

 _"Oh, there's no need to be faking it anymore." She waved her hand changing forms and turning into Zelena._

 _Both Robin and Regina gasped and made a move to get to the witch._

 _"Not so fast little sister, you don't want your little knight to get hurt, do you?" The red-headed woman patted Roland on his head and released an evil laugh. "Maybe I should just kill him, and then your pretty lover, that way I'll have my revenge, and you'll get to suffer like I did."_

 _Regina's mind was traveling one hundred miles per hour trying to think what to do._

 _"Let him go, Zelena, it's me you want." She said trying not to show how scared she was._

 _"Indeed, it is, little sister." Roland was now crying for his papa._

 _The Queen noticed the black shadow behind the witch and knew what she had to do._

 _"I'll surrender myself to you as soon as Roland and Robin are out of here, I'll be at your mercy for whatever plan you have in mind." She said trying to sound sincere._

 _Zelena seemed to think for a moment and then spoke again. "Come on then, sis." With a wave of her hand, the innocent child was in his parent's arms and Regina was now standing right in front of her half-sister._

 _"We're going to have so much fun." The green witch smiled and made a motion to grab the brunette. Her movements, however, were stopped by someone grabbing a hold on her hand, quickly sliding a black bracelet across her wrist._

 _"What?" She turned around abruptly to find the one person who had caused her suffering all those years ago. "Rumple?" Her voice sounded weak._

 _"Hello, Zelena." He grinned._

 _She tried to break free but her magic wasn't working. "What have you done?" She screamed in her ex-mentor's face, which seemed unaffected by it._

 _"Just a simple magic inhibitor." The Dark one explained. "Let's see if you stop causing trouble around my town, shall we?" He spoke in a threatening tone._

Her memories were disturbed by Robin speaking.

"What?" She asked not having heard what he said.

"Just asking if you were there watching me like a creep for long, but you seemed to be in another place." He grinned and moved in her direction.

She was waiting for him with her arms already stretched and wrapped them around his neck as soon as he was in reaching distance. He peaked her lips the same way he did every morning pulling back for his usual "Good morning, my love." And re-joining their mouths again in a more dazzling kiss. This time, she was the one pulling back when the need for air became too much, but kept his body glued to her own as much as they could. They both shared a contented smile.

"What were you thinking just now?" He asked curiously. "You had your pouty face on." He teased her.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have all of you with me, how blessed I am to have this amazing family and a fantastic husband who cooks me breakfast…just how happy you make me, Robin of Locksley." That answer seemed to satisfy him as he went for a third kiss. This time he asked immediately for entrance in her mouth, tracing her sweet lips with his tongue. She was way so happy to comply and opened her lips to him. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't even hear their children coming down the stairs looking for their morning meal.

As usual, Roland was the first one to arrive, seeing as he would always run instead of walking as his, still, very sleepy brother did.

"Henry, mom and dad are being gross again." He shouted causing both adults to break the kiss looking rather flushed.

"Not in the kitchen, guys." Henry moaned entering the family space grinning.

"Okay, stop teasing us Henry, I seem to record you and Violet being a little too friendly on your mother's couch." The teenager's grin felt immediately as his face went red.

"Oh, please don't remind me…my little boy is not so little anymore." Regina made a dramatic gesture to hug him.

"I'll be your little boy forever, mama." Came Roland's sweet voice and tears formed in her eyes. _Damn hormones._

He was by their side looking way too adorable as Regina freed Henry and kissed the boy's curls, moving on to his face, kissing every centimeter of it making the boy giggle. Oh, how she loved that giggle and his little dimples that were now on display. With one last kiss to both, she let go of her little knight who made his way into his chair.

"Very well, and what do you want for breakfast today, my boys?" He asked moving in their direction.

"Pancakes." Came their reply in unison.

"Oh, how could I have guessed?" Robin said already filling his son's plates with the same thing they had every morning.

They smiled and thanked him, quickly attacking the food.

"And for my girls?" He asked stocking her very pregnant stomach.

"Pancakes with fruit, chocolate, and Chantilly, please." She grinned. "Oh, and can you cook some bacon as well? Baby really wants bacon today." He swore her smile could light up the entire town if need be.

"Everything for my favorite girls in the whole world." With one last peak to her lips, he was gone back to the stove preparing her bacon.

She smiled and sat down with her boys.

The Queen simply watched as her the two, not so little, prince and knight ate and talked perfectly contented and her husband prepared her food, swinging his hips now and then to the imaginary beat in his head.

People usually ask if you had the possibility of traveling in time, where you would go...

Regina knew exactly what her answer would be.

Right there. Right in that moment. She had everything she could ever ask and more, she was truly happy.

 ** _And that was it._**

 ** _To clarify, Regina was never infertile, for me that didn't happen._**

 ** _I really hope you like it, leave some reviews so I'll know ;)_**

 ** _Tomorrow I'll post my favorite OS from this week, hope you stick with me!!_**

 ** _Xoxo_ Rafa**


	5. Off screen day

**_Thank you Carol for being the best beta._**

 ** _Thank you_** ** _Lanasregal for you kind comments, they meant the world to me!_**

 ** _*I don't own OUAT_** *

Off screen day – The Proposal We Never Had but Deserved

The Queen was sat at her vanity, brushing her long ponytail, her right hand securing her hair while the left one was holding the brush.

Her expression was different from the one she used to show the world, you could almost describe it as a happy one, and those who would care enough to look more attentively could, without a doubt, see the small smile that adorned the Queen's face.

For those who didn't know her story, her past, she would look like the perfect contented ruler of a kingdom. And the truth was, she was happy, like she has never been before.

Regina had spent a big part of her morning on her balcony, observing her thief with his man, target practicing, and making sure her little knight, who was just so excited to be part of it, wouldn't get hurt while his father was focused on other things.

Robin and her had turned another page in their lives, they had left the wish realm looking for a second chance in the Enchanted Forest, and that was exactly what they found, a new home, a little one who both learned to love as their own and that loves them unconditionally, and people who finally looked at them, not as the villains they once were, but as the fair leaders they now are.

Happy isn't enough to describe the Queen.

The afternoon was spent looking over issues concerning the near villages they now helped with food and money, Regina was finally the ruler her father wanted her to be, and that thought alone was enough to push her further, and having Robin by her side was the best of all.

Those are the thoughts that cross her mind as she continues to brush her hair, how lucky she is to have her thief and little knight and even the villagers that now look up to her and to Robin as their possible king.

The blond man was in their son's chambers, putting him to bed after he had suggested that they should have a dinner for themselves. He had circled her waist with his arms, kissing her neck and saying that he hasn't had her to himself in a long time. She teased him, saying he had her to himself alone every night, but agreeing anyway, secretly looking forward to some quiet time with him out of their bed. It would be nice.

So that's what she's preparing herself for, a romantic night with her thief.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a bang against her mirror. She turned her head quickly in its direction to find that one of Robin's arrows was sticking to the wooden part of the reflecting surface, with a ring and piece of paper bound in the middle.

Tears formed in her eyes as she went to grab them, immediately opening the paper to read what was inside. One couldn't say the Queen had ever smiled this much, her teeth on full display in a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Ready for a new adventure?" her thief's voice sounded behind her as she read the paper over and over again.

She turned around to see him by the door with his characteristic dimples on display. He started to walk in her direction, taking the ring out of her hand once he reached her. Her tears were now falling freely, she couldn't take her eyes off his, this was a dream come true.

He got down on one knee.

"Yes. Yes, yes, I'll marry you," she said, putting her arms around his neck and leaning for a kiss, except her lips never came into contact with his. She opens her eyes to see him smiling, a grin as big as hers.

"Milady, give me the honor of asking you properly, I want to make this right," he said, teasing her.

"Oh, okay, go on then," she said, sitting back in her chair and looking at him with such love in her eyes it was difficult for him to speak. He was about to ask the most beautiful, smart, amazing woman he had ever met to marry him, and he already knew the answer, he was the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole world and every realm.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I was ready to follow your every crazy plan, then you tied me down to that chair and I felt ready to be tied to you in a completely different way. Your passion and boldness were what drew me to you, and of course, the fact of you being absolute, utter, crazily beautiful helped." She chuckled but said nothing. "When you sent me back to that realm, I felt I was back to nothing, back to the life I always knew and despised, but at the same time, I felt an emptiness that I never understood before. It was you I was missing," he took a deep breath, trying to keep his own tears from falling, their eye contact never breaking as Regina placed her hand on his cheek in a tender gesture of cleaning the invisible drops from his eyes, "I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, and that thought alone made me want to drink until I'd never wake up, and then you showed up, and my life started to make sense like it never had before. You, Regina, are my savior."

They were both crying now, her hands in his face, while one of his had the ring and the other, the left one, was caressing her stomach.

"I never thought I would have someone in my life who would be able to make me feel the way you do, so intensively, who would make me want to change my entire life so you could be proud of the person I am. We are so similar, my love, and to have a person who knows you, every part of you, even the dark ones, and is still able to love you like I know you love me, is the best gift I could ever ask the great Gods," he took another deep breath and moved his left hand so he could touch her beautiful face. He cleaned some of the tears and finally said, "Would you make me the happiest man in every realm and marry me, my Queen?"

She didn't answer, only moved her hands from his cheeks in order to circle his neck with both arms, and finally, connected their lips in a kiss so passionate and full of love you could almost see the sparkles jumping. She asks for entrance with her tongue, which he happily grants, and the kiss, which began pure and full of love starts to get needier with each passing second. Her hands are still behind his head, now pulling him impossibly close, until you can't tell where one of them ends and the other begins, while his travel from her face to her waist where he starts to rub her kindly.

When the need for air becomes too much, they part their kiss, lips still almost touching and foreheads pressed together. Her hands start to travel lower to the hem of his shirt, but he stops her movements.

Her breathy "Robin" is enough for him to know exactly what she wants and needs.

"I would love nothing more than to have my wicked way with you in our bed, my love, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until later tonight," he sees her opening her mouth and frowning her eyebrows the way she does when she's about to protest, but he is quick to finish, "I have a delicious, romantic, dinner waiting for milady downstairs and I said I'd like to have a different night with you, my love," he says, placing his hand on her belly, "Who knows how many quiet dinners we'll have when our little one gets here, demanding every little bit of our attention," he's now stroking her little bump lovingly, "God knows how difficult that is with our big knight alone."

Regina chuckles, "Don't call him big, he's still a little boy and he's staying that way for a very long time."

He's teasing her, she knows, but she can't help feeling her heart tightening whenever she thinks of losing her little boy she only now got back to them. She knows it will happen, but no one can stop her from wishing it takes a very long time.

"And besides, when this one gets here…" her hands are moving his so he can feel where their baby is kicking his or her mother excitingly, his face lighting even more, if that's even possible, once he feels it, "…we won't be able to do some very enjoyable activities for a while, so why not take the chance while we can," right in that moment, her stomach grumbled and she rolled her eyes, knowing she had lost every chance of convincing him.

"Well, seems my daughter…"

"Or son," she interrupts, grinning.

"Or son," he proceeds, "Do not agree with his momma, so we're going to have dinner, dessert and then a second dessert if you still feel up to it, my love," he pecks her lips and pulls her left hand in front of his face, "Oh, your hand looks awful like this," the Queen frowns her eyebrows, not getting what he's saying before he's sliding a beautiful ring on her finger and her smile is back in full force.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Robin of Locksley," Regina says, looking at her mesmerizing ring and then back to his eyes, a teasing smile forming on her lips, "I hope you didn't steal this, thief," she says, trying to keep a straight face while he gets up and helps her get up as well from the chair she has been sat on.

Not being able to control the desire, he leans in for a kiss, keeping it brief, knowing neither of them would be able to stop otherwise.

"You know I'd steal the moon for you, my Queen, but this one is the result of a lot of hard work, only for you," he said, pecking her lips and taking her hand in his, "Now let's go, dinner is probably getting cold."

There's a legend that says that in the beginning of time, people were born with two heads, four arms and four legs, and just one heart, and that the Gods, afraid of their power, split and forced them to spend the rest of their lives, looking for the other part.

Seeing the Queen and her thief walking away while stealing loving kisses and looks, it was impossible to deny this legend was true.

The two of them had the luck of finding their other half, and although life had its funny way of showing us the right path, theirs was next to the other, living until death brings them apart, sharing one heart.

 ** _That's it, my favorite one so far!_**

 ** _I really really hope you liked it!_**

 ** _See you tomorrow ;)_**

 ** _Xoxo Rafa_**


	6. Ronis day

**_Ronis day...I wasn't sure about what to do with this one but I think it came out cute!_**

 ** _No beta, so please excuse my mistakes!_**

 ** _*I don't own OUAT*_**

Ronis day

"What time are the musicians arriving for the audition?" asked Mary Margaret entering the bar carrying a box between her hands.

"4pm" answered Roni. "They must be getting in anytime now." Said the bar's owner checking her clock.

"I really hope they are good, last ones were a disappointment." Both women made a funny face remembering the audition from the day before and chucked.

"Me too Mary, I need fresh meet in this bar if I want to keep it running." Mary Margaret was about to answer when a group of men walked through the front door.

"That must be them, I'm just going to put this box in the back." The short brunet said moving quickly on her feet.

"Hey." Spoke the man carrying the guitar. "Is this Ronis?"

"I should hope so, otherwise I have the wrong sign outside." She was teasing the blond man.

"I'm Roni." she said extending her hand. "I'm Robin." They locked eyes and stayed like that a few more moments than what was expected. Their moment was crashed by the returning of Mary Margaret. "Are they ready to start, Roni?"

"Oh, right." The brunette pulled her hand back and shocked her head. "Are you?" She asked avoiding the eyes of the man in front of her.

"Yeah...yeah, we are!" He said sounding a little flushed. "We are the bandits, by the way." They smiled briefly and the woman poited them the place where they could put all the instruments up.

Both friends sat down in front of the stage waiting for the men to start playing.

"He's quite cute, isn't him?" Mary Margaret whispered in her boss's ear.

"Who?" Asked Roni avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"Oh, don't play dumb! The blond one."

Roni was observing the man in question.

"Please he's just a wanna be musician." She spited. "Probably sleeps around with everything that moves, so take that little head of yours of that idea, it's never going to happen!" She finished.

"Never say never." Came the reply in a singing manner.

"Never." The bar's owner didn't left time for a reply before shouting. "Alright bandits, show me what you got."

At the end of the first song, Robin asked Roni if she wanted them to play another one. Her answer came quickly and certain.

"No need for that." The smile of the man deflated. "Your band is really good and I think my clients will appreciate it very much." All four men cheered as Robin descended the stairs and walked in her direction.

"So, are we hired?" He asked, dimples on display and Roni felt her stomach jumping.

"Yeah, just don't blew it." She smirked causing the same sensation on the blued eyed man.

"I wouldn't dream of it, milady."

The band left the bar happily and with the first concert scheduled for the next weekend.

"Good job men." Robin congratulated the rest of the band. "First round of drinks on me."

"Cheers, mate!" answers Will. "I thought I had to clean your drool over the owner." The three men laughed.

"Oh shut up, I was just being nice." And without another word he turned his back on the men and started to walk in his car's direction.

"Being nice my ass." Murmured Jonh.

Almost two months has passed since that day, and The Bandits were a huge success in the bar. They performed every weekend and did the pontual show some days of the week.

Today, Saturday, was one of the most erratic days of work and the band was presenting new songs.

"When are you going to take your head off your ass and ask the damn woman out." Asked Jonh putting his drums in place.

"I told you already, me and Roni are just friends and are going to remain like that!" Robin said not looking directly at his friend and preparing his guitar and mic.

"Whatever you say, mate." Sighed Jonh.

Emma was sat at the bar having a drink waiting for the open of the doors. She had a date that night, so she was a bit more dressed up than usual, with a little black dress and heels.

"Mary, has Roni made a move on the musician, yet?" She teased as if the friend in question wasn't there, moving glasses and bottles around.

"Not yet, I honestly don't know what they are waiting for." Answered the brunet helping her boss with the task at hand.

Roni drowned a shot. "If you two don't stop that I'm gonna fire you." She pointed at Mary Magaret. "And kick you out." She looked at her blond friend.

They both held their hands up in a deflated manner. "Alright, alright."

The performance was, as usual a huge success. The new songs Robin had written made the female crown crazy, expecially the "You're the one for me."

A lot of drinks were completely sold out and at the end of the night everyone was exausted.

Emma's date was a success and as Roni closed the door turning the sign to 'closed' both Mary Margaret and the blond sat in the nearest chair.

"Good work you guys." The brunette said adressing her bartender and band.

"Thanks boss" came in return.

"Robin, can I see you in my office about next weeks show?" She asked the leader.

"Yeah sure."

The remained group shared knowing looks but said nothing.

As soon as the door to her office was closed, Robin's lips were on her sweet ones. He traced her mouth with his tongue asking for entrance which she happily granted. They parted a few moments later for air.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for doing that." He said joining their foreheads.

"Not long, you just kissed me before the show." she teased.

"Oh, that was so long ago, milady." He peaked her lips.

"You know, my men won't start pressuring me to ask you out." He teased. "Don't you think we should tell them already?" She smiled and he couldn't control himself, he kissed her again passionately.

"Emma and Mary are the same." Roni laughed.

"Why not tell them, then?" He was happy about their relationship, but he wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he pleased, he wanted to announce publicly that the songs he sang and wrote were for her.

"For once, sneaking around his so exciting." She gave him a smile that mede every part of him awake. "And second, I can't possibly admit that Mary Margaret was right that first day, she will never let that go." They both chuckled.

"Okay, but next weekend is our month anniversary and I'm going to tell everyone in the bar the new song is for you." His eyes were filled with something that scared and excited her at the same time, she was sure hers were the same.

"Alright, I'm gonna to be teased just because I love you." That came out of her mouth before she clould help it and her eyes became wide.

He knew she meant that but was scared to admit it.

"I love you too." He leaned forward to capture her lips in a loving kiss, tender and soft which rapidly turned into something much more heated.

His hands traveled from her hair into her perfect ass and he lifted her from the ground positioning her on the desk. The only sound in the room were their moans and heavy breathing. They stoped before they would take it too far. Not that they haven't done it yet, and in her office, just so that their friends were on the other side of the door.

"We should go." They were both smiling like teenagers.

They composed them selfs and exited the room to find their friends smirking.

"Next week's show must be really important, for you two to take so much time to discuss it." Emma speaked.

"Every show is important Miss Swan, it's our way of living." Answered Roni, trying to sound serious and professional.

"I could swear you were wearing red lipstick tonight, boss." Came Mary Margaret's voice, the pixie brunette was fighting hard not to laugh.

"No Mary, you must have mistaken it." Spoke Will. "Robin's the one wearing the lipstick...on his neck."

Both lovers were red and avoiding eye contact.

Robin decided to end the moment and approached his girlfriend encircled her body with his arms. "Guess you don't need to pop the news anymore, my love." He kissed her neck and their friends cheered.

Roni turned in his embrace and kissed him, stroking his cheeks with both hands.

"Guess not, thief." They glued lips again, ignoring the whistles and teasing around them.

It would be nice to be able to kiss him whenever she wanted. And she will finally be able to tell her desperate clients to back off from her man.

She was glad they had been discovered.

 ** _I hope you liked it!!_**

 ** _See you tomorrow!_**

 ** _xoxo Rafa_**


	7. Dark OQ day

**_I wanted to try something different in this one..._**

 ** _WARNING for smut (a shity one, but still...)_**

 ** _Forgive my mistakes, I hope you like it!_**

 ** _*I don't own OUAT*_**

Dark OQ day

Robin, Roland and Regina were walking in the little boy's room direction.

They had had diner and now was bedtime for their little knight.

When they first returned to the Enchanted Forest, both the thief and the Queen were scared to find the child, afraid he would reject them or fear them, but it happened quite on the other way.

Roland accepted them with open arms, maybe because he wasn't old enough to understand everything that was going on in his life, but they made it work.

The three of them were now living in the castle, and while Regina ruled the kingdom with fairness and justice, she could always count with her two favourite men by her side.

"Gina, can you tell me a story tonight?" He had both arms around his father's neck and eyes locked with the Queen's. She couldn't nor didn't wanted to tell him no, not when he was giving her that lost puppy look, he knew could get him anything.

"Of curse, my little knight." She said affectionately. "What kind of story do you want today?" She asked taping his nose with her finger, making him smile brightly.

"Anything at all." The boy answered excited. "I just want you to do it." He leaned away from his father's embrace and stretched his arms throwards the brunette. Robin said nothing, simply observing the interaction between the pair, and falling more in love with the two of them with each passing second.

They reached the quarters and while Roland, now on the floor, ran to get his pijamas on, Robin and Regina sat down on the bed, watching the boy with a smile on their faces.

"He loves you so much." Robin whispered in her ear making her blush slightly.

"He loves both of us, my love." She reached for his cheek, stroking it softly.

She couldn't believe she was this happy, everything was falling into place.

"Daaaad." Came the muffled voice of the curled-haired boy, who's head was stuck in his pijama's top. "Help!"

The couple chuckled and Robin moved in the boy's direction freeing him from the mess he caused. "All ready." The adult said, once he was finished with the task at hand.

Roland moved like an arrow into his bed's ad under the covers, making himself confortable to ear the story.

With a little help from the Queen the boy was all ready to start.

"Oh well, this is a story about a faraway lsnd, with ogres and a hidden treasure." She started, molding her voice to one of extreme excitement and the boys eyes widened. She has his full attention.

By the end of the story, Roland's eyes were closed and he was breathing calmly.

"Time to go, love." Robin whispered trying to keep quiet not to wake thr boy up. He moved from hid place sat on the bed and kissed the sleeping boy's curls.

Regina moved to do the same thing. She kissed her boy's forehead and muttered loving words and wishes of sweet dreams. She was about to pull back when a "I love you momma." exited the little child's lips in a sleepy voice. His eyes were still close but a smile adorned his features.

She couldn't help the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. She kissed the boy one last time and made her way to the door where her lover was waiting for her.

Upon seeing her moist eyelids and cheeks he frowned his eyebrows. Once outside the room, where he knew his sleeping son couldn't be disturbed by his voice, he asked. "What's wrong, my Queen?" He had both hands in her arms and was using his thumb to stroke them.

"He called me momma." She said and hurried her head in the crook of his neck, allowing the tears to fall freely, and feeling slightly embraced by her own reaction.

"That's what you are, milady." He moved her head so that their eyes were locked in a loving moment. "You've been from the very first day.

She couldn't answered that, so she just leaned forward and kissed him, pouring into the kiss everything she wants brave enough to express through words.

The kissed became more heated when their hands started to travel around each other's body, his fixating on her breaths, while hers were on his ass.

"Robin..." She moaned tying to speak but failing when he moved his lips to her that place on her neck that always managed to make her go week on the knees. "Our room...now." She managed.

"Use your magic, love, I want to keep touching and kissing you."

She focused, the best she could with him doing that to her body, in their bed. And being rounded by her purple smoke, they disappeared.

When he opened his eyes again, they were already laid on the bed, and with no surprise he noticed both him and the Queen were ready naked.

He attacked her neck again. "Are we eager, milady?" He kissed her jaw. Then the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up, thief." She attached her lips to his. "I can feel how eager you are already." The Queen moved her hand so she was stroking his already hard member making him moan. She smirked and kept going.

It didn't toom long for him to find her wet core and push a finger in her entrance making her gasp in pleasure.

The only sound in the quarters were of moaning and heavy breathing.

"Robin..." She was having troubles to form coherent sentences with the way his thumb was stocking her clit and his now two fingers were moving in and out of her.

She could feel he was close and she didn't wanted him to come yet, not on her hand anyway, so she stoped her movements and called again. "Robin."

He moved his mouth that were on her niple, liking and sucking, and kissed her jaw once more. "What is it, love?"

"I want you inside." She looked into his deep blue eyes. "Now." The thief knew that was an order, and one he was two happy to obey.

He removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, liking them and Regina couldn't take it anymore.

She reached her hand taking his cock in it and positioning it at her entrance.

He knew she was desperate and decided not to tease her just this once. With one quick movement he was buried deep inside of her, making the Queen arch her back and gasp in pleasure. He was moving now and both were moaning and speaking incoherently, they wouldn't last long.

The Queen moved her hands to pinch his ass. "Harder." oh, and harder he went making the brunette scream in pleasure.

They were kissing and touching every part of the other and Regina felt her peek coming. Her left was left wide open, her eyes were shut as pleasure went through all her body. A few more thrusts and Robin was coming inside of her.

They laid in bed, her head on his chest and both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Regina." He kissed the top of her head and felt her smiling. The Quenn looked up to find his blue eyes observing her. "I love you too, so much." They kissed but stayed in the same position, until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open.

Indeed, It's All About Timing.

 ** _I'm so sorry for the mistakes and the poor excuse of smut ahaha_**

 ** _This was the last one...I really really hope you like what I did and stick with me for furure projects and possible sequels._**

 ** _Thank you very much to those who liked, followed and reviewed this story, it meant thw world to me!_**

 ** _xoxo Rafa_**


End file.
